la venganza de un beso de humo
by RILEY-SAMA
Summary: ralf beso a leona con un beso de humo y ahora ella quiere devolverle el favor


**UN BESO DE HUMO ~ LA VENGANZA**

Había transcurrido alrededor de 10 días cuando el coronel jones se pasó de "listo" con leona robándole un beso en los labios pero ese beso fue amargo, placentero y horrible ya que ese lindo beso tenia humo de un cigarro que tenía el coronel, después del beso que tuvieron ellos 2 fue perseguido, masacrado y hecho puré de parte del comandante heidern,

Leona en el fondo de su corazón ama al coronel pero ella piensa que no puede ser una buena pareja ya que según su maldición se lo "impide", pero ese día estaba decidida, quería su pequeña venganza y otro beso del coronel.

Leona fue directamente con un jeep hasta la tienda más cercana ya que si iba a comprar cosas para su "venganza" en las tiendas de la base militar, ellos se lo negarían por órdenes estrictas del comandante.

Llego a su destino, entro a una tienda llamada "Art Cube", llamo al vendedor, y lo miro medio sorprendida, el vendedor era peliblanco, ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una especie de túnica negra, leona ya conocía a ese chico, entonces decidió saludarlo

-hola Riley-

-hola leona ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto cortésmente

-bien ¿y tú?-

-igual aunque trabajando en este lugar- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿te gusta trabajar aquí?- pregunto curiosa

-si aquí soy libre de hacer lo que quiera- contesto

-¿enserio?-

-claro, hasta me corte y pinte el cabello aunque me lo volveré a pintar de mi color original-

-que bien-tratando de sonreír

-no finjas en mi presencia señorita-

-bueno riley, quisiera comprar un cigarro-

-pero tú no fumas- declaro el chico

-si lo sé- hablo un poco nerviosa

-¿es para ralf?-

-sí, es para el- respondió con una mentira

-me estas mintiendo- rectifico el chico

-me descubriste- hablo con la cabeza abajo

-¿es por el beso de humo?- pregunto mientras que hacía que la mirara a los ojos

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- contesto con otra pregunta

-whip me lo dijo por Facebook- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿se lo habrá contado a alguien más?- pregunto avergonzada

-no solo a mí-

-menos mal- hablo relajada- entonces ¿si me los darás?-

-¿sueltos o cajetilla?- es lo único que dijo

-sueltos- solo contesto eso

Después de un momento ambos platicaron por al menos cinco minutos de sus vidas, leona le pidió un consejo de cómo fumar, y al final aprendió como hacerlo.

Leona salió como "alma que se lleva el diablo", pero antes de irse Riley grito un "ESPERO QUE VUELVAS PRONTO", llego a su habitación escondiendo el cigarro que había comprado, busco su encendedor y lo más importante encontrar a ralf.

Después de unos diez minutos encontró al castaño sentado en la misma silla en la que él estaba sentado la última vez, respiro hondo estaba un poco nerviosa, respiro hondo y se tranquilizó.

Agarro el encendedor, lo encendió. Prendió el cigarro y de repente dice

-ralf voltéame a ver por favor-

Ralf se percató de la voz de leona, con una flojera se levantó de asiento, cosa que leona aprovecho en inhalar por la boca el cigarro, el coronel se dio vuelta y cuando menos lo esperaba recibió un dulce y tierno beso, pero eso duro un poco cuando se percató que leona le había pasado el humo a su boca.

-mi pequeña venganza coronel- hablo leona con una sonrisa

Ralf tocio el humo, no aguanto las ganas de reírse, se acercó a la peli azulada y le dio un beso en la frente

-bien jugado princesa-

-gracias ralf, te quiero mucho-

Ralf se sonrojo cuando leona lo llamo por su nombre, era la primera vez que lo llama así, y aún más cuando agrego ese "te quiero mucho", el chico beso su frente y con una sonrisa le dijo

-yo también te quiero mucho leona-

Leona sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un gran abrazo al coronel, cosa que fue correspondida rápidamente por él, siguieron abrazados hasta que se escuchó un pequeño tosedera fingida, ambos voltearon a ver, se encontraron con el comandante, rápidamente se separaron y saludaron, el comandante camino hasta ellos dos y pronuncio

-leona, quiero que me revises unos archivos-

-si comandante- saludo y se fue de allí

Ralf estaba paralizado, heidern se acercó y en su oído le dijo

-haces sufrir a leona y te cortare la %$#"% y te lo meteré en el %$&# ¿entendido señorito?-

-si… si comandante- hablo nervioso

-bien. Cuídala mucho- hablo con una sonrisa y se marchó del lugar

Ralf se había sorprendido, el beso de leona y la sonrisa de heidern, era algo que tenía que tachar en su lista "cosas que debo de ver antes de morir"

**FIN**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON EL TRABAJO E INICIANDO UN NUEVO PROYECTO, BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, SI ALGUNA VEZ QUISIERAS QUE TE ESCRIBA UN FIC, HASMELO SABER POR INBOX ESTARE ALLI TRATANDO DE CONTESTARLES Y POSIBLEMENTE HABLAR CON ALGUIEN, BUENO TAMBIEN TENGO UN PEQUEÑO DECEO, QUISIERA QUE ME DEDICARAN UN FANFIC RALFXLEONA Y QUE LE PONGAN "DEDICADO PARA NUESTRO SEXY ESCRITOR RILEY-SAMA" (RISAS) BUENO ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO EN ESTE FANROM**

**SOY RILEY-SAMA Y TE DECEO UN BUEN DIA**


End file.
